Heretofore, it has be considered that metabolic error of lipids is one of the major dangerous factors causing an abnormal increase in and imbalance of a level of lipids in blood, which results in arteriosclerosis and finally, ischemic heart disease or cerebral embolism.
Some kinds of diphenylurea derivatives are known to exhibits an effect for reducing the lipid level in blood (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2928485). However, these compounds are not sufficiently potent in reducing the level of cholesterol in blood as therapeutical medicines for hyperlipemia. Thus, it is further demanded to develop a more potent medicine which can reduce the level of cholesterol in blood.